One Night Stand (An EriVris fanfic)
by karkatwantstoeatyou
Summary: One of my OTP's is EridanXVriska and I couldn't find many EriVris fanfics, SO HER YA GUUU! Jegus Christ I suck at summaries


"Excuse me?" The blue blooded troll whipped around to see the violet blood blushing and staring at her. He smiled awkwardly and looked at the floor, trying not to shuffle his feet and twiddle his thumbs.

"Erm, I asked if you wwanted to go out sometime… wwith me… heh." Eridan asked Vriska, stuttering his w's and breathing rather fast. He pulled down his scarf a bit as to not be so hot. The blushing made the highblood's face and neck steamy and dripping with sweat. He'd fallen hard for the scorpio for a long time, and he was simply just tired of having her look at him without knowing.

Vriska's cheeks turned a deep blue and she fake coughed, not knowing what to say. After her relationship with John had failed, she didn't know if she was even capable of loving someone else, let alone the most sad, depressed and lonely troll she knew. But suddenly, her emotions got the best of her, and she spoke without thinking.

"Yeah! I'd love to, Eridan! We can go tonight, if that's ok, and we could sit on the couch and watch Nick Cage!" She smiled and decided to go with it. I mean, what could go wrong? At least she wouldn't kill him or anything.

Eridan stumbled back a bit, surprised that this mean-spirited bitch could be so kind and happy. He smiled, though, and the violet that was once on his cheeks had turned into a faint purple, and he ceased sweating. "Vvris, I don't havve any Nick Cage movvies. But wwe could wwatch them here… if it's ok wwith you." The small smile turned into a large grin and went from ear to ear on Vriska's face. She was very happy.

"Yeah! Why not, right? I mean I've loved you for a while, so –" She covered her mouth and shut it tight as, yet again, her emotions bettered her. She had no idea what to do now. It was already out, and she couldn't take it back. Eridan was already smiling like a big idiot, and his violent blush of happiness had come over him. She was happy to see him so full of joy, though, and she decided to take advantage of that.

Seriously. If you weren't expecting her to take advantage of the situation, you don't know Homestuck. Vriska HAS MIND CONTROL POWERS, FUCK.

_Anyways._

Eridan was not expecting what came from her next, as she gently pulled his scarf forward to her and she placed her soft lips onto his. He gasped and tried not to hug her close, as well as cry of extreme happiness. He wanted to let her do what she wanted because, well… Vriska kills people.

But this blue-blooded bitch didn't care what he did. She knew it now, she loved him and felt so flushed that she couldn't hold it in. She wrapped her arms around the highblood's neck and caressed him. Vriska carefully made sure he was ok with it before slipping her tongue through his lips and exploring the deep purple mouth, feeling his sharp fangs and slippery tongue. Eridan decided to make a move as well, and he didn't hold back. He kissed her back a bit rougher, and immediately found his way into her mouth with his tongue, feeling around and loving it. As he was focused on the kissing, his hand travelled down to Vriska's lower back, but he thought better and decided not to touch her ass (sucks for all you pervs, don't it? xD ).

Vriska was smart enough to know what he was doing, and she pulled away roughly, then shoving him onto the couch. She watched him fall over and undo his cape, throwing it off as well as his shirt.

She stared at his shirtless chest and stomach as he lay on the couch, smirking. Vriska's jaw had dropped and she didn't realize how hot he was until now, wondering why nobody thought of his physical appearance.

She lost the thought as she was pulled down by Eridan on top of him, and she smirked, her long fangs sticking out of her mouth. She sat on his lower stomach and kissed him, stroking his hair and feeling his soft cheeks, slamming her lips onto his.

And he loved it.

Eridan kissed her neck and collar bone, letting out soft moans when she'd bite him softly or scratch his face. He soon got tired of these same actions going on and on, and picked her up, taking her to her human bed and plopping her down.

The next morning, Eridan woke up to the soft sound of Vriska snoring, and he smiled. He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand beside him and put them on, then looking at the blue blood. He found his underwear on the floor and put them on, along with his pants. He decided he would go shirtless, he didn't give a shit.

"Vvris? Vvriska, wwake up." He whispered to her as he gently shook her awake.

She opened her eyes to a happy, smiling Eridan, and she smiled and giggled herself. She grabbed her glasses and put them on, then standing up and putting on her blue, fuzzy human robe, and putting her hair up into a pony-tail. Eridan walked with her into her kitchen, grabbing some human 'cereal' and some milk from Equius, and pouring them into two bowls, one purple and the other blue. They sat down and smiled.

"Crazy night, huh?" Vriska laughed and blushed at the thought of their 'activities'.

"Yeah… I know this is off-topic, but you're really beautiful wwith your hair up." Eridan chuckled and said, staring contently into her eyes while munching his cereal.

She stopped eating her cereal for a moment and smiled. "Thanks, Eridan. You're pretty 8eautiful, too." She had a soft giggle and continued her breakfast. Before Eridan could open his mouth to reply, though, a knock came from the door, and Vriska, annoyed, looked up. "Fuck. Who is it?" She stood up and walked over, opening the door to see John. She gasped and backed away a bit, and Eridan looked a bit angry and confused. And so was John.

"Vriska? Why is Eridan here…?"

**TO BE CONTINUED :D**


End file.
